Shadow People and Lind Family
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Lind Family comes across Urban Legend "Shadow People".
1. Characters and Info

Urban Legend: Shadow People

Genre: Horror

Rating: M

Chapters: 3

Ending: 1

**Characters**

Blair Lind (Wife of Ivan)

Ivan Lind (Husband of Blair)

Sophie Lind (Youngest Daughter)

Mary Lind (Oldest Daughter)

Dimitri Lind (Son)


	2. Chapter 1: Cabin

"Are you even sure we are in the right cabin?" asked Mary as she checked out their weekend getaway cabin.

"The key works doesn't it?" said Blair as he ruffled the hair of her oldest daughter.

The Lind's had been saving money for a better trip for a long time. Of course, their bills kept interfering with their plans for a vacation. After canceling their plans for the third time in a row, the family was desperate for a getaway. Of course, they had to settle for a cheap cabin without the facilities of having malls and branded food stores in the vicinity but at least, they were on a vacation.

When Blaire Lind had first stepped foot in the rundown cabin she had expected her husband to complain but Ivan was too busy teaching Dimitri the golden rules of camping.

"We are not even camping, Dad!" said Dimitri as he rolled his eyes at his father.

"It wouldn't harm you to learn something, would it?"

"This place is covered with dust!" said Sophie innocently. The poor soul had no idea that the rest of the family was trying to overlook the cons.

"That is why I asked, Mom," said Mary, "Maybe, there is another cabin nearby which is cleaner and more humane."

"There is nothing wrong with this cabin and if you have problems with the dust in this cabin, you best start cleaning."

This shut Mary up for good as she sat in a corner with her cell phone.

"Great!" said Mary as she threw her hands up in the air in frustration, "There is no internet service here!"

"That is an excellent thing!" said Ivan as he tried to support his wife, "Back in our days, we never had internet."

"How back was that exactly?" asked Mary sarcastically and they all laughed.

Blair took a deep sigh of relief; at least, they were joking about it.

When Blair sat on one of the sofas, a cloud of dust rose in the air making her cough. Without saying another word, Blair started cleaning the house. They had many fresh disposable towels in their luggage to clean the place. There was a garage attached to the cabin and since the place was so rundown, the couple assumed that the garage was also included in the package.

Blair found brooms, bleach, water sprays, and many other useful items from the garage to clean the rooms. She was just about to leave the garage when she saw something move in the distance. Since they had been driving all morning to get to this location, it was well past evening. Blair tried to see carefully what or who had moved in the distance but the darkness was overwhelming. Considering it to be a misconception, Blair continued collecting items from the garage and left the garage open. She did not ask the children to clean up because she knew it would ruin the idea of a holiday. Her husband, however, started rearranging the sofas and mopping the floor instantly.

The kids felt bad for their parents and they did not have much else to do so they decided to jump in as well. It was almost an hour before the place was finally fit enough for humans to live. While they all cleaned the house together, only Blair had the courage and the experience to tackle the bathrooms. The girls did not even go in the rooms and Dimitri kept talking about all the disgusting things that might have happened in those bathrooms. At last, Blair was able to clean the bathroom as well but there was one cabinet that did not open from its place.

Given that the place was in the middle of nowhere, Blair thought that the repair must have been costly for the owners. What she did not see was the small hole in the wall through which someone was watching her. In the end, she was too tired to even take a bath or change her clothes and the family slept in what they were wearing because no one had the energy to change. Dimitri did not even have the time to take his shoes off.

The lack of curtains made it easier for them to wake up in the morning. The rays of the sun hit Mary's eyes directly and she woke up to see the clock showing it was seven in the morning. She wanted to groan in frustration but she didn't want the others to wake up just yet. She yawned widely and headed to the kitchen to see if there was anything in the cabinets, though judging by the state of the things, the only thing she was likely to find was a nest of rats.

Much to Mary's surprise, she noticed a tray of freshly baked cookies lying on the table. At first, she thought that this was a gesture from her mother but then she remembered that the gas cylinder was not connected to the stove in the cabin. She went closer and touched the cookies; they were oven-warm. There was a note on the side of the table that said- "Welcome to the Becht Cabin, your very friendly neighbors."

Mary smiled at the courtesy of people in the countryside but that was before she remembered that she had locked all the doors and windows before sleeping herself. She swallowed hard and checked the doors again but they were still locked from the inside. Struggling to understand how anyone would have gotten inside and then left and then locked the cabin from the inside was something she was having trouble adjusting to.

She was still deep in thought when she saw someone walking away from the cabin in the distance. At first, she thought that the person was wearing an odd hat of some sort but then she realized that the person was wearing a strange dress. The dress was more like a hoodie from the top and a gown from below but the top was more pointed than round. Mary watched the girl walk straight into the woods and disappear out of sight.

Did the girl really vanish or was she too far for Mary to see? She was still thinking about this when someone put a hand on her shoulder from behind.


End file.
